


17134

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Mercenaries, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Vegeta protagonista.Nel mio headcanon 17134 è il codice numerico di Vegeta come mercenario.
Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031060
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Prima Lista: Drinks: Sidecar: Venir scoperti, Fotografia, Cunnilingus (o Fellatio), Afferrare i capelli.

Per un pezzo di cioccolata 

Vegeta strisciò all'indietro, pallido in viso.   
Butter piegò le labbra in un sorriso sadico.  
“Non sai quanto a lungo ho desiderato una cosa del genere" soffiò.  
Vegeta serrò spasmodicamente la barretta di cioccolata al petto.  
< Mi ha scoperto! Doveva essere in missione con il resto della Squadra Ginew.  
Qualcuno mi ha tradito e gli ha detto che questa notte avrei rubato qualcosa. Chi?  
Potrebbe avermi spiato Zarbon? > s'interrogò.  
Butter scattò e lo afferrò per i capelli a fiamma, sollevandolo.  
Vegeta gemette e scalciò, cercando di liberarsi, ma l'altro parava ogni suo colpo.  
“Bella merda" ringhiò.  
Gli occhi rossi di Butter brillavano febbricitanti, mentre fremevano le placche gialle sulla sua testa.  
Vegeta fece una smorfia, vedendo i pori della pelle blu dell'altro dilatarsi umidi.   
“Ora vieni con me" soffiò Butter. Cercò di sfilargli la cioccolata di mano e Vegeta se la mise tutta in bocca, ingoiandola.  
Butter sibilò: “Devo educarti, ladruncolo". Lo baciò con foga, fino a mozzargli il fiato, leccando avidamente la cioccolata da lui, mischiando le loro salive.  
Vegeta s'irrigidì e fu colto da una nausea così forte che dovette trattenersi dal vomitare.  
Butter si allontanò, lasciandolo respirare, iniziando a spogliarlo, strappandogli di dosso la battle-suit.  
“Non posso farti mio come vorrei. Sei merce preziosa di Lord Freezer" gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Vegeta gli sputò in faccia.   
< Ucciderò lui e vedrò morti anche tutti voi che gli fate da lecchini > promise mentalmente.  
Butter si leccò i denti aguzzi e lo lanciò in aria, Vegeta tentò di volare via, ma l'altro lo afferrò per le caviglie.   
Il principe dei saiyan lo schiaffeggiò con la coda, facendolo sanguinare lì dove gli mancava il naso, nel momento in cui l'altro la morse, si accasciò con un mugolio.  
“Imparerai che i ladri vengono puniti “ soffiò Butter.   
Gli scattò una fotografia con lo scouter e avvicinò il viso al suo fondoschiena.  
Gli leccò avidamente i glutei, sentendo l'altro gorgogliare.  
< Tutto questo è così umiliante, se soli sapessi chi è il colpevole > pensò Vegeta.  
Butter infilò il proprio viso dentro di lui, iniziando a leccarlo avidamente. Con la lingua lunga e umidiccia cercò i punti più sensibili da premere e stuzzicare.  
Vegeta aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
< Avevo solo fame. Loro hanno chili di cibo. Possono giocarci, sprecarlo, scherzarci su. Persino scommetterlo!  
Mi lasciano morire di fame. Pur sapendo di quanto cibo ha bisogno la mia razza.  
Non sono un ladro! Il mio orgoglio non mi rende un piccolo roditore senza scrupoli.   
Voglio solo prendermi ciò che mi spetta. Lavoro come mercenario, vado pagato anch'io.  
Ho diritto a non morire di fame >.  
La coda gli doleva, sanguinava all’altezza del morso.  
Passivo, sentì che l’altro era andato a fondo.  
Butter proseguì fino a farlo venire. Alla fine lo lasciò cadere a terra. Inserì il codice per aprire la porta e lo riportò nelle sue stanze trascinandolo per i neri capelli a fiamma.  
“Che ti sia di lezione per la prossima volta. La tua vita vale molto meno di una barretta di cioccolata" sentenziò.  
Vegeta stava abbandonato inerte.


	2. Coda recettiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Terza Lista: Tropes: Fantastic Arousal - https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FantasticArousal  
> Seguito di: Tre occhi e una coda.

Coda recettiva

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò Gohan dall’alto in basso.

“Non m’interessa se quel namecciano si è arreso. Ora che tuo padre si è fatto ammazzare come un idiota…”. Iniziò a dire il saiyan più grande.

Gohan ribatté: “Mio padre è stato un eroe e ha salvato tutti”.

Vegeta proseguì dicendo: “… Non puoi abbandonare la tua natura saiyan. Perciò oggi ci alleneremo insieme”.

Il ragazzo scosse il capo e lo abbassò, serrando i pugni.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo, a me non piace combattere” disse secco. “Te l’ho già detto, non ho nessuna intenzione di trasformarmi per confrontarmi con te”.

Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Noi saiyan siamo…”.

“… Un popolo estinto! Non ho nessuna intenzione di vedere qualcun altro morire!

Le guerre portano solo morte e distruzione!

Non ho bisogno di dimostrare niente a nessuno.

Forse tu sì, Vegeta. Forse mostri a tutti il tuo orgoglio perché sai che non varrai mai nemmeno la metà di mio padre. Il tuo ego ti fa parlare tanto per nascondere che non sei niente” lo zittì Gohan.

Vegeta impallidì.

< Cos’è questa profonda sensazione di tristezza che mi assale? Mi sento come se mi avesse colpito in pieno una mareggiata > pensò.

“Persino zio Crilin e zio Yamcha hanno capito che è inutile seguire la perfezione, mio padre è inarrivabile.

Ora, se permetti, devo andare a studiare e costruirmi un futuro vero. Che non sia rimpiangere i fasti di un mondo morto facendosi mantenere dalla propria moglie” disse secco Gohan, allontanandosi.

< Ormai erano due settimane che mi perseguitava giorno e notte con questa faccenda degli allenamenti! Come se volessi farmi allenare da un pazzo che ha compiuto genocidi e fatto esplodere interi pianeti.

Non fa altro che offendere mio padre, come se non mi mancasse! > pensò.

Vegeta lo guardò spiccare il volo e cadde a sedere sull’erba.

“ _Tsk_ ” borbottò.

< Che idiota che sono! Perché dovrei sentirmi offeso dalle parole di un ragazzino? >. I suoi occhi erano lucidi. < Forse ha ragione quel namecciano ad arrendersi, è anche più stupido di suo padre. Non si salva niente in lui >. Sentì un’aura modesta avvicinarsi. < Anche se parole come quelle sul mio orgoglio e sul mio ego me le ha rivolte anche 18 proprio qualche giorno fa, quando ho scoperto che si era fidanzata con Crilin >.

Alzò lo sguardo vedendo che Tenshinhan gli si avvicinava.

“Ti stavo cercando” disse il guerriero con tre occhi.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Perché mai?” abbaiò il principe dei saiyan.

“Le cose sono degenerate in fretta. I cyborg non erano niente rispetto a Cell, ed io non ho più mantenuto la promessa di allenarti” disse Tenshinhan.

< Non ho assolutamente voglia di allenarmi. Da quando Kakaroth è morto, mi sono lasciato morire. Ho cercato di trovare la forza per salvare la sua eredità guerriera in Gohan, ma quel ragazzino mi ha praticamente sputato in faccia il suo rancore > pensò Vegeta. Si sfilò gli stivali e si abbassò i pantaloni, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Tanto è inutile. Quello resta un punto delicato per noi saiyan.

Come facesse Kakaroth ad aver la coda allenata è uno dei tanti misteri che si è portato nella tomba” spiegò.

Tenshinhan gli afferrò la coda con la mano e la strinse.

Vegeta crollò esanime.

“Rialzati” intimò Tenshinhan.

Vegeta ci provò diverse volte, boccheggiando, vedendo sfocato e avvertendo una fitta alle tempie.

Tenshinhan lo spronò: “Rialzati, Vegeta”.

Il principe dei saiyan si mise seduto con immane fatica.

Tenshinhan aumentò la stretta, Vegeta cercò di rimanere seduto, pallido in volto. Nel momento in cui Tenshinhan incrementò di parecchio la stretta, gli cadde addosso privo di energia.

Tesnhinhan si inginocchiò accanto a lui, iniziò ad accarezzargli la coda.

Vegeta spalancò le gambe, docilmente.

< Sta diventando sempre più debole e passivo. Ho assistito mentre Gohan finiva di farlo a pezzi.

Questo è l’unico modo per conosco per farlo reagire. Se trova qualcuno a cui affidarsi completamente, potrà rialzarsi. O almeno lo spero > pensò.

Gli prese la coda ed iniziò a succhiarla, inumidendo i peli castani di saliva.

“T-ti prego… prendimi” lo supplicò Vegeta, aprendo le gambe così tanto da farsi male, sporgendo il bacino.

Tenshinhan gli sfilò i boxer e si sfilò gl’indumenti dalla cintola in giù, spogliandosi.

Vegeta si aggrappò alle sue spalle, mentre entrava dentro di lui, e non controllò i propri gemiti, andandogli incontro desideroso. La bocca spalancata da cui scivolava un rivolo di saliva.

Tenshinhan continuava a massaggiarli la coda.

< Quel punto è così piacevole che mi fai impazzire.

Oggi la maschera del mio orgoglio è stata fatta violentemente cadere. Non riesco a pensare a nient’altro che non sia il mio fallimento. Kakaroth è morto e non ho potuto salvare neanche mio figlio del futuro.

18 prima mi ha umiliato in combattimento, poi mi ha distrutto mentalmente.

Mi sento schiacciato > pensò Vegeta.

“ _Vi voglio… V-vi voglio…”_ implorò.

< Vi? Mi sta sovrapponendo a qualcun altro. So fin troppo bene cosa significa > pensò Tenshinhan.

Gli morse il collo e continuò a prenderlo. Massaggio dopo massaggio la coda di Vegeta diventava meno recettiva.

Il principe dei saiyan si arcuò e venne con un urlo.


	3. Rapito dal passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’#HelloOctoberChallenge di: Better than Canon.  
> Prompt di M.L.C.: DragonBall  
> Personaggio X si trova nell’incubatrice (Sorry, non mi ricordo come si chiama il marchingegno xD) e ripercorre gli istanti che lo hanno portato lì.  
> Omevagerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/maniaxoi/art/Legendary-God-Saiyan-717741294; Legendary God Saiyan BY Maniaxoi.

Rapito dal passato

Vegeta chinò il capo in avanti, osservando attraverso l’oblò della vasca rigeneratrice.

< … Un marito… Sapevo di aver avuto una promessa molto tempo fa. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo >. Il collo gli pulsava e teneva gli occhi socchiusi. < I saiyan hanno un compagno maschio ed un femmina. Con la donna si uniscono, col maschio si marchiano a vicenda.

Solo che qui non ho corrisposto >. Serrò le labbra dietro la maschera per l’ossigeno fino a farle sbiancare.

< Deve aver capito dall’odore che avevo addosso chi avrei preferito…

Dannazione, è impazzito al pensiero che una terza classe potesse essere più potente dell’élite nobiliare.

Per tutto questo tempo ha fatto di tutto per ricostruire la nostra civiltà.

Dannazione se mi fa male la spalla… >.

Le bollicine che si alzavano all’interno del liquido rigenerante facevano ondeggiare i suoi capelli neri a fiamma.

< Ha riunito tutti i saiyan sperduti per l’universo. Se non fosse stato per questo non ce ne saremmo mai accorti.

Ci ha avvertito Broly. Peccato che questo l’abbia convinto a giocare d’anticipo e farmi finire in questa maledetta situazione.

Beh, sarebbe successo comunque e gli altri non avrebbero saputo chi cercare per tirarmi fuori dai guai >.

Nella stanza si sentiva il bip continuo dei macchinari.

< Tutti i saiyan che si sono riuniti su questo pianeta vedono in Peas una guida ed un faro che può salvarli.

In me, invece, vedono solo l’ombra del re che li ha delusi. Sono perfetto solo perché posso dare prestigio e il titolo nobiliare a quest’unione.

Non voglio neanche immaginare cosa intende fare per avere dei figli visto che manca la compagna femmina >.

Man mano che il suo battito cardiaco aumentava, il bip si faceva più pressante.

< Ha osato offendere me, Vegeta-sama. Mi ha trattato come se fossi una bambola buttata via. Io sono un principe! Non certo una terza classe.

Non aveva il diritto di farmi quello che ha fatto. Mi ha umiliato come se fossi decaduto anche ai suoi occhi, come se il marchio dell’essere stato un mercenario di Freezer non potesse essere cancellato.

Mi ha deriso perché avevo perso in eleganza e modi di fare regali. Maledetto! So benissimo come si fa quella robaccia, ho solo compreso che è tutta una sceneggiata inutile >.

Scalciò, colpendo coi piedi nudi la superficie della vasca, dando vita ad un rumore metallico attutito dal liquido.

Peas, seduto sul davanzale della finestra intento a guardare la città, si voltò verso di lui. Era molto muscoloso e la sua pelle era molto scura, una luce intensa brillava nei suoi occhi color pece.

“Mi hai costretto tu… Non ti avrei mai alzato neanche un dito, ma avresti dovuto concederti.

Il destino vuole che stiamo insieme” disse roco.

< Non ha voluto mangiare niente, di nuovo. Da quando è qui si rifiuta di mangiare e riesco a fatica a farlo bere.

Si fa docce di continuo e non fa altro che vomitare.

Non riesco a capire perché. Dovrebbe essere felice di prendere nuovamente il suo posto al mio fianco > pensò, con espressione cupa.

< Io so solo, maledetta feccia, che fino a due settimane fa ero a casa con la mia famiglia.

Mi sei venuto a prendere da casa mia, mi hai portato chissà dove nell’universo e mi costringi a… a… giacere con te > si disse Vegeta. Una venuzza gli pulsava sulla fronte spaziosa.

_“Non ti è bastato essere il cucciolo di Freezer per tanti anni? Ora vuoi essere la puttana di una terza classe?” ringhiò il saiyan più grande._

_Vegeta si ritrovò bloccato sul letto, mentre l’altro gli forzava le gambe spalancandogliele a forza, sfiorandogli il membro con la coda dalla folta peluria castana. I suoi capelli avevano dei riflessi blu notte._

_Vegeta cercò di liberarsi._

_“Non hai capito un cazzo! Lasciami andare!_

_Io sono spostato con una donna” ruggì. S’irrigidì, sentendo l’altro leccargli il collo._

_Peas soffiò: “Non vedo nessun marchio. Sei ancora in tempo per fare la cosa giusta, principe”._

_Vegeta gridò, sentendo i denti dell’altro incidergli a fondo la carne, fino a farlo sanguinare. L’altro gli teneva la testa sollevata, tirandolo per i capelli._

_Sulle gambe di Vegeta c’erano dei lividi prodotti dalla stretta delle mani di Peas._

_Il principe dei saiyan sputò a terra e si divincolò, con un’espressione di pura furia sul viso._

_“Insieme possiamo proteggere la nostra gente. Fianco a fianco, impediremo ai saiyan di diventare schiavi nuovamente” sussurrò Peas al suo orecchio._

_Vegeta boccheggiò._

_< Io sono molto più forte di lui, ma non riesco ad usare i miei poteri in sua presenza se lui non vuole._

_Mi ha permesso di allenarmi e in quei momenti mi sentivo come al solito._

_Vuol dire che doveva avermi morso quando eravamo bambini. Non me lo ricordo, però non mi sorprenderebbe. Era un modo per avere la certezza fossimo promessi._

_La prima unione con una donna, anche quando sono due saiyan, avviene soltanto se c’è anche l’atto carnale. Per questo non l’avevo ancora fatto con la mia compagna._

_Sto pensando, tanto, troppo, come sempre quando non voglio accettare la realtà >. Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo solcandogli il viso._

_“Qua-quanti saiyan… hai trovato?” esalò._

_“Duecento Vegeta, considerando i mezzosangue, e forse ce ne sono altri” soffiò Peas._

_< Voglio vederti morire perché mi stai costringendo a questo. Potessi ti spedirei io stesso agl’inferi. _

_Però… Non voglio stare qui e non voglio piegarmi, ma non voglio abbandonare la mia gente. Mi sento spezzato in due > pensò Vegeta._

_“Voglio toglierti di dosso l’odore di quel traditore di Kakaroth” ruggì Peas. Iniziò a graffiarlo e a giocherellare coi suoi capezzoli. “Ho sentito così tanto parlare di lui. Non merita niente! Pagherà per tutte le sue colpe!”._

_< Mi chiedo se siamo ancora nell’universo sette. Mi chiedo se gli altri riusciranno a venirmi a salvare._

_Se ci riuscissero, cosa potrei dirgli? Sai Kakaroth, così facendo condanniamo di nuovo a morte certa ed estinzione la nostra gente > pensò Vegeta._

_I suoi vestiti strappati erano sparpagliati per la stanza._

_Vegeta vedeva sfocato, la testa gli pulsava. Le lenzuola iniziavano a diventare bollenti sotto i loro corpi ignudi._

Vegeta venne scosso da fremiti e serrò i pugni, mentre le sue ferite si richiudevano una dopo l’altra.

_Peas lo premette contro il muro gelido, tastandolo._

_Una ferita si era aperta sulla fronte spaziosa di Vegeta e sanguinava, sulla ceramica della doccia c’era il segno della sua testata._

_Peas lo penetrò con due dita e Vegeta gridò di dolore. Serrò gli occhi e fece dei versi simili a dei sibili. Si ritrovò ad eccitarsi involontariamente, mentre il morso sulla spalla pulsava._

_“Accettalo. Siamo destinati ad essere compagni, accettami come tuo consorte” disse il più grande._

_Vegeta sentì le gambe cedergli, mentre si abbandonava sulla parete della doccia._

_“Ti abituerai, non ti farà più del male” sussurrò Peas._

_< Mi chiedo come si possa togliere un morso. Che io sappia un marchio singolo va via solo se ne viene fatto uno vero. Quindi dovrei farmi mordere da un altro saiyan e morderlo a mia volta._

_A quel punto saremmo compagni._

_Come potrei spiegarlo alla Donna? Potrei nasconderlo a Bulma. Però a chi chiedere?_

_Dannazione… Ci sarebbe solo Kakaroth come possibilità._

_A-anche se in questo momento… lo vorrei qui… Voglio che tutto finisca e mi porti via!_

_No, devo rimanere in me. Continuare a pensare, ininterrottamente, occupando la mente, come ho sempre fatto > si ordinò Vegeta. Arrossì vistosamente, mentre dei gemiti gli sfuggivano dalla bocca. Cercava di reagire, ma si sentiva debole._

_< Non voglio essere violentato da questo verme! Il mio corpo però sì >._

_“No!” sbraitò. Cercò di darsi la spinta con i piedi contro il muro della doccia._

_L’altro gli bloccò le caviglie con la coda, immobilizzandolo._

_“Non sai per quanto tempo ti ho guardato da lontano… Ti ho desiderato… ed ora il tuo corpo è alla mercé del mio…” mormorò roco._

_Vegeta sbraitò: “Mi disgusti!”._

_Peas gli mozzò il fiato con un bacio._

_“Io, invece, ti amo” soffiò._

Vegeta ansimò.

< Mentre mi prendeva, non riuscivo a non piangere. Mi sono sentito così umiliato e alla fine era come se fossi uscito dal mio corpo. Mi ero dissociato dalla realtà, sconfitto completamente.

Qualcosa dentro di me si è spezzato. Ho perso consapevolezza del mondo che mi circondava.

Quanti giorni sono passati da allora precisamente? Quante volte mi ha portato al limite per poi infilarmi qui dentro?

Come se a qualcuno, popolo compreso, importasse delle condizioni in cui mi mostra >.

I suoi occhi erano vitrei.

< Mi sento così disgustato da me stesso. Ho voglia di vomitare, persino in questo momento. La mia mente è stata vuota troppo a lungo, ora devo affrontarlo.

So cosa succederà quando starò bene. Mi prenderà in braccio, mi asciugherà, vestirà e porterà a letto.

Tenterà di farmi mangiare, inutilmente > rifletté.

Peas si avvicinò all’oblò e lo guardò all’interno.

“Hai bisogno di recuperare le energie, dovresti dormire” sussurrò.

< Io voglio solo lavarmi via la sensazione delle tue mani su di me. Arrivare a strapparmi la pelle di dosso > pensò Vegeta. Lo guardò con astio, i suoi occhi erano segnati da profonde occhiaie. < Non lasciarne traccia. Non voglio che Bulma mi veda così sporco e contaminato. Non m vorrebbe più >.

Peas sospirò.

_Peas guardava Vegeta tendersi per il piacere. Gli accarezzava il membro e vedeva l’altro sporgere il bacino alla ricerca del contatto, dimenando i fianchi._

_Vegeta stava completamente arreso tra le braccia del più grande._

“Io lo dico per te” mormorò Peas.

< Pian piano sento il mio corpo meno indolenzito, meno sensibile. A furia di rigenerarmi, finirà per ricrescermi anche la coda > pensò Vegeta. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare all’incoscienza.


	4. Sangue nell’acqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.   
> Prompt: 2020-12-24 DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta "Stiamo rischiando grosso, lo sai?" "Che vuoi che sia? Credevo ti piacesse il brivido del rischio"  
> Song-fic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsHYFQgQxpw; grandson - Blood // Water.

Sangue nell’acqua

Freezer era accomodato su una poltrona, con le gambe accavallate e le braccia incrociate al petto. Ghignò, guardando Vegeta danzare con solo dei boxer rossi addosso.

Il principe dei saiyan si afferrò a una sbarra di metallo, le girò intorno e si piegò all’indietro arcuando la schiena, dimenando la coda dalla peluria castana.

Freezer si sporse in avanti e sentì l’altro bisbigliargli: «Questa follia non è solo umiliante, se ci dovesse scoprire mi porterebbe anche alla morte. Anzi, mi correggo, ci porterebbe». Il movimento dei suoi glutei era ipnotico, i suoi muscoli erano tesi e il suo corpo madido di sudore.

Freezer gli accarezzò il collo, lì dove c’era un collare nero che gli aveva arrossato la pelle abbronzata. «Non guardarmi con quello sguardo di sfida, mio agnello da macello. Non ti libererai mai quando ti avrò comprato» disse a voce alta. "La copertura non salterà. La nostra futura vittima ci sta guardando e la tua bellezza sta intorpidendo la sua mente.

Uccidendo il mercante che serve mio fratello di schiave, dimostrerò la mia superiorità rispetto a lui" pensò.

Vegeta si allontanò da lui e continuò a danzare, dimenando il bacino. "Cos’hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi dare spettacolo davanti agli occhi della nostra preda?".

«Danza alla mia musica, lasciati ammaliare come le fanciulle al suono del flauto di Pan» soffiò Freezer, avvolgendogli la parte finale della coda intorno al collo del principe dei saiyan, infilandone la punta sotto il suo collare. Lo trasse a sé, facendolo cadere in ginocchio davanti ai suoi piedi.

Vegeta alzò il capo, mentre Freezer spalancava le gambe. "Tu mi fai perdere la testa. Vorrei odiarti, ma finisco per farmi coinvolgere da te in qualsiasi cosa.

Sei come l’acqua di un lago, nonostante si macchi sempre di sangue, torna sempre affascinante, sai che è profonda e mortale, ma non puoi fare a meno di considerarla un capolavoro" pensò, rabbrividì sentendo che l’altro gli stava accarezzando la coda. Freezer scese fino all’attaccatura, sfiorandogli i glutei.

Vegeta biascicò con voce inudibile: «Stiamo rischiando grosso, lo sai?».

«Che vuoi che sia? Credevo ti piacesse il brivido del rischio» lo derise Freezer, con tono mellifluo, ma un tono di voce ugualmente impercettibile. "Non ti potrei comprare davvero con i soldi e non ho alibi per quello che ti faccio".

Vegeta gli prese il membro in bocca, pensando: "L’aliena che hai sposato perché ti desse i tuoi eredi non ti soddisfa. Come non c’è mai riuscito nessuno a parte me".

Freezer gli andò incontro col bacino, afferrandogli i capelli neri a fiamma per obbligarlo ad avvicinarsi.

"Ne vuoi di più, vero? Non mi stupisce.

Tu e la tua famiglia vi macchiate del peccato d’avidità. Volete sempre di più: potere, fama, potenza combattiva, immortalità e amanti. Non vi accontentate mai, l’universo stesso non può appagarvi" pensò Vegeta, succhiando più vigorosamente. Se lo calcò fino alla gola, stuzzicandolo con la lingua, le sue labbra si erano arrossate e spaccate, sentiva un sapore salato sul palato.

Freezer pensò: "Non abbassare lo sguardo neanche ora, non è da te.

Guardami negli occhi. Continua così, a dirmi che nulla va bene. Perché questo è alla base del nostro rapporto, l’unica certezza. Io sono un fiume che si è prosciugato, incapace di essere felice come chiunque altro. Vederti dibatterti, cercare ancora un’altra via d’uscita, sperare nell’impossibile lieto fine, mi dà vigore.

No, non puoi essere libero, perché non vuoi. Nessuno lo vuole davvero nel nostro sistema".

Vegeta respirava con il naso, pensando: "Posso farmi vicino il più possibile, ma quello che sento non è mai il battito del tuo cuore di ghiaccio. Stai godendo? Fino a che punto? Non posso mai saperlo veramente.

Quante volte anche la mia anima si è macchiata di sangue? Suppongo che sembri più l’acqua rossastra del mio lavandino a ritorno dalle missioni. Non se ne va mai ed è così evidente che dà la nausea".

«Supplicami di avere pietà» sibilò Freezer e lo allontanò bruscamente dalla propria intimità. Lo sollevò di peso e se lo fece sedere sulle gambe, gli afferrò dolorosamente il membro con la mano e rise, sentendolo ringhiare.

"Il nostro rapporto è così dannatamente tossico" pensò. «La prego, non mi uccida per qualche soldo. Voglio solo avere abbastanza nel portafoglio» finse di implorare con una voce in falsetto. "Appena sarà possibile ti ripagherò con la stessa moneta della violenza".

Freezer premette con ancor più forza con le dita e sentendolo ululare pensò: "Io sono la malattia". «Non accetterò più il tuo silenzio. Ti ho detto che voglio sentirti supplicare: chiedimi perdono» minacciò. "Tu non sei più libero di me. Non puoi liberarti dei tuoi demoni" pensò Vegeta, fingendo di piagnucolare, aveva gli occhi liquidi per il dolore. Gli avvicinò le labbra alle orecchie e sibilò: «Implorare? Io sono la tempesta».

Freezer lo penetrò con un colpo secco, lasciandogli andare l’intimità e Vegeta proseguì: «Io sono la rivolta». Si lasciò andare ad un urlo, mentre l’altro si muoveva furiosamente dentro di lui. «Io sono la schiera da cui non potrai fuggire» ringhiò tra i denti, coprendo la voce con degli ansiti.

Freezer lo continuò a prendere, fino a farlo venire. Intravide la testa di una titanica lumaca fissarli, aveva gli occhi su delle antenne e sbavava, la pelle giallastra e umida. Una luce vermiglia brillò dal dito del tiranno e un attacco energetico aprì un foro nella testa della creatura aliena, che cadde riversa nel suo stesso sangue.

«Il vero agnello sacrificale alla fine era lui» esalò Vegeta con un filo di fiato, mentre il tiranno veniva dentro di lui.


	5. Possessione demoniaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’HypNovembre: Day 1. Istant  
> Warning: Non-con; Ooc; mind-control; ipnosi istantanea.

Possessione demoniaca

Vegeta uscì dalla doccia, il bagno era invaso dal fumo, si avvolse un asciugamano intorno al collo e si mise a cercare dei vestiti nella cesta di quelli puliti. La porta si aprì e lui trasalì, riconobbe Crilin e fece una smorfia. «Dovresti imparare a bussare! Questa non è casa tua, terrestrucolo» abbaiò.

Crilin fece una smorfia, digrignando i denti. "Sono stanco dei tuoi continui insulti. Tutti mi offendono e mi deridono, scommetto sulla prossima volta in cui morirò e tu più di tutti. Hai dimenticato che se non ti avessi risparmiati ora saresti morto? Questa non sarebbe di certo casa tua, ma di Yamcha" pensò.

«Togliti dai piedi tappetto, non ho tempo da sprecare con te» ringhiò Vegeta. Notò che gli occhi di Crilin erano di un nero intenso, quasi pulsante e brillavano di una luce violetta, si sporse in avanti per vedere meglio. "Sta bene? Sembra qualcosa di demoniaco… Una possessione?" pensò.

Crilin sentiva la voce di Vegeta nella testa: "Incapace! Buono a nulla! Non vali niente. Sei solo d’impiccio! A cosa servite voi terrestri ora che ci siamo noi saiyan?". Allungò una mano e poggiò l’indice sulla fronte di Vegeta, il corpo di quest’ultimo s’irrigidì ed i suoi occhi divennero spenti.

«Ora tu mi appartieni. Io sono il tuo padrone» ordinò Crilin, la bocca di Vegeta si spalancò e la lingua scivolò in fuori. «Tu mi vuoi» aggiunse il terrestre, con voce vellutata.

«Vi desidero!» piagnucolò Vegeta. Crilin proseguì con voce conciliante: «Sei così desideroso, così sottomesso!».

«Vi prego, mio signore… I suoi glutei iniziarono a spruzzare liquido, gonfiandosi, il suo membro si era sollevato e gocciolava sperma» implorò il saiyan. Crilin ordinò secco: «Accucciati».

Vegeta si mise a gattoni davanti a lui, fremente, iniziò a dimenare furiosamente il bacino, boccheggiando e Crilin si spogliò, prendendo posto dietro di lui. Vegeta assunse un sorriso sciocco e gettò la testa all’indietro, mentre l’altro lo penetrava con un colpo secco, senza prepararlo.

Ad ogni spinta Vegeta gorgogliava di piacere, il viso stravolto dall’estasi e la saliva che colava copiosamente dalla bocca, riusciva solo a dire: Ah con tutta la sua voce, scandendo perfettamente la parola schiudendo ad o le labbra.

Crilin lo teneva per i glutei, la figura dell’altro era enorme rispetto alla propria, ma rimaneva docile a novanta, nella posizione migliore perché ogni spinta affondasse il più possibile. Il corpo dei saiyan si contraeva tra gli spasmi, i muscoli tesi e madidi di sudore.

Crilin allungò una mano e gli accarezzò il moncherino della coda, sentendolo iniziare a fare le fusa, continuando a lasciarsi prendere. «Quando dirò: «Destati», tu ti fari un’altra doccia e laverai ogni traccia di quello che abbiamo fatto» gli spiegò Crilin.

«S-sì, padrone… Ah… Ah… Ah…» fu la risposta del saiyan.

«Dopodiché tornerai in te» ordinò il terrestre. Vegeta gemette: «Ah… Ah… Ai vostri ordini, mio signore».

«Non ricorderai niente di tutto questo, ma ogni volta che dirò ‘Voglio fotterti’ tornerai in questo stato» disse deciso Crilin, tra i gemiti dell’amante. «Aaah… Sì, master… Non vedo l’ora… Ah… Ah…» gorgogliò Vegeta.

"Bene, ho avuto quello che volevo, ma non gli concederò di venire a sua volta. Non voglio che sia appagato anche lui" pensò Crilin e venne, sentendolo ululare un lungo: «AAAAH!». Scivolò fuori di lui e scandì: «Destati».

Vegeta si rizzò e andò verso la doccia, chiudendosi dentro, Crilin si rivestì con un ghigno soddisfatto e uscì, pulsante di energia demoniaca.


	6. Principe demone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt di: HypNovember: Day 21. Snap.  
> Warning: Demon!AU; ipnosi con schiocco di dita; non-con.

Principe demone

Vegeta si sedette alle pendici dell’albero e alzò lo sguardo su Yamcha, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Mi hai detto di venire perché mi dovevi svelare qualcosa d’importante, che c’entrava con la Donna» gli disse. Yamcha gli chiese: «Ti sei mai chiesto perché tradissi Bulma?».

Vegeta serrò un pugno, facendo una smorfia, rispondendo con un ringhiò: «Perché sei un mollusco! La facevi soffrire».

Yamcha s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e negò col capo, spiegandogli: «No, sono finito vittima di una principessa demone».

Vegeta impallidì. «Idiota! Avresti dovuto dirlo a Kakaroth! Vedrai che…». Fu bruscamente interrotto da Yamcha: «Lei mi ha sposato». Gli occhi di Vegeta si riempirono di terrore e il principe cercò di rassicurarlo: «No, senti, non è niente di irreparabile. Conosciamo degli dei e…».

Yamcha lo interruppe nuovamente, spiegando: «Mi ha reso un demone come lei». Fece schioccare le dita, facendo scivolare la mente dell’interlocutore in uno stato di confusione. Vegeta emise un gemito mentre le sue braccia cadevano flosce ai suoi fianchi.

«Hai bisogno di quei vestiti? Penso che potresti toglierli» lo invogliò il demone. «No, sono di intralcio» rispose Vegeta con tono atono, spogliandosi completamente.

«Come ti senti, ‘puppy’? Non è bello seguire ogni mio comando? Ti rende... felice?» tubò Yamcha all'orecchio del saiyan, che sorrise assente. Con voce sognante, gli rispose: «Sì... mi sento così felice...».

"Completamente malleabile, perso tra le mie mani, come desideravo da ormai troppo tempo. Sarai il cucciolo di questo lupo, scimmietta" pensò Yamcha, sollevò delicatamente il mento del saiyan con le dita, fissando i suoi occhi vuoti.

«Poggia la tua testa stanca su di me». Vegeta obbedì, appoggiandogli il capo sul petto muscoloso.

«Molto bene» lo lodò Yamcha, accarezzandogli delicatamente i capelli neri a forma di fiamma. Gli afferrò l’intimità e sorrise nel trovare il suo membro già eccitato ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, sentendolo mugolare: «Mnnhhh… Mmmhhh».

"Per questa volta ci andrò leggero. Pian piano cadrai in mio potere e la prossima volta passeremo a qualcosa di più interessante" pensò, continuò a sollecitarlo finché Vegeta non venne nella sua mano, sporcandogli le dita di sperma. «Ora dormi, ‘puppy’».

Vegeta obbedì istantaneamente, addormentandosi sul petto del terrestre.


	7. Falso allenamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 2. Coil  
> Warning: Spirali; non-con

Falso allenamento

Vegeta si teletrasportò davanti a Bills e si guardò intorno, trovandosi in una grande sala al cui interno volavano delle grandi clessidre e, vicino ad un talamo su una colonna, si trovava la gigantesca statua di un serpente fatta in oro.

«Mi avete fatto venire?» domandò, rabbrividendo nel vedere delle fiamme brillare dentro i rubini che formavano gli occhi della statua.

Bills si guardò le unghie aguzze e, dimenando la coda, gli chiese: «Sì. Sei da solo?»

«Certo. Mi avevate assicurato che sarebbe stato un allenamento solo per me» rispose Vegeta, guardando l’altro muovere le orecchie aguzze. Bill lo interrogò: «Perché pensi che io ti abbia fatto venire?».

Vegeta rispose: «Perché volete allenarmi per rendermi il prossimo dio della distruzione».

«Ottimo, vieni con me» disse Bills, nascondendo un sorriso mellifluo con la zampa. "Whis me lo aveva detto che sarebbe stato facile, ma non pensavo così tanto. L’ingenuità dev’essere una pecca dell’intera razza. Non avrei dovuto temere così tanto il supersaiyan God" pensò. Lo condusse fino a una porticina sottostante alla statua e l’aprì, spiegandogli: «Vai lì dentro: c’è quello che devi affrontare come prima prova. Ti raggiungerò a tempo debito».

Vegeta, annuito alle sue parole, si addentrò nel salone oscuro e si voltò, sentendo che Bills lo sigillava all’interno.

«Tsk» borbottò, facendo una smorfia, cercò di trasformarsi, ma una cappa magica impregnava il luogo e il suo tentativo si ridusse ad una serie di scintille dorate. Digrignò i denti e avanzò, calpestò qualcosa di viscido e saltò all’indietro, il suo viso divenne bluastro vedendo che era qualcosa che strisciava, simile ad un viticcio. "Spero solo non sia un verme" supplicò mentalmente. Cercò di lanciare un attacco energetico, ma abortì e il ‘viticcio’ scattò, avvolgendosi intorno alla sua caviglia.

Vegeta ruggì frustrato, cercando di liberarsi con entrambe le mani, il viticcio lo sollevò a testa in giù, strappandogli un urlo di sorpresa. Lo abbatté contro una parete, un dolore esplose nella testa di Vegeta che vide dei barlumi rossastri sprizzare tutt’intorno a lui.

Sulle pareti si aprirono dei bulbi oculari e Vegeta urlò, cercando di metterli a fuoco e di prenderne uno a pugni.

I bulbi oculari iniziarono a far lampeggiare dei colori in una serie di spirali: verdi, blu, gialle e viola. Vegeta non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, i suoi occhi iniziarono a riflettere gli stessi colori e si guardò intorno disorientato. Era circondato e man mano la sua espressione si fece più docile, si lasciò andare, penzolando. Gli occhi si fecero sempre più numerosi, Vegeta li guardava affascinato, sentendo un desiderio risalire dal profondo.

Altri bulbi oculari scesero dal soffitto insieme a dei tralici, spogliandolo: della tuta, dei guanti e degli stivaletti, accarezzando il suo corpo.

Diversi tentacoli giocherellarono con i suoi glutei, altri formarono un lungo traliccio e ve lo fecero sedere.

Il tocco di questi tentacoli umidi è così piacevole pensò il saiyan, mentre veniva completamente avvolto da spirali di tentacoli, che gli strinsero anche il collo.

La creatura lo stritolò un po’ più forte diverse volte, facendolo sobbalzare e ballonzolare sul posto, stuzzicandogli l’intimità eccitata con la punta della coda.

Un sorriso era apparso sul viso di Vegeta che fremeva di piacere ad ogni stretta. I tentacoli iniziarono a penetrarlo, trovandolo umido e dilatato, uno particolarmente grande s’infilò nella sua bocca e lui si ritrovò a succhiare. Continuarono a stringerlo e a possederlo fino a farlo venire, lo abbandonarono a terra ritirandosi, lasciandolo sudato e in una posizione scomposta: gambe aperte, bacino sollevato, testa piegata di lato e braccia aggrovigliate dietro la schiena. Le liane avevano stretto così tanto da lasciargli dei segni vermigli sul corpo.

Bill entrò con una torcia e lo raggiunse, sorrise trovandolo accasciato e disse trionfale: «Bene, la prima fase del tuo ‘vero’ allenamento è iniziata».


	8. Palcoscenico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 3. Stage

Palcoscenico

Vegeta sbadigliò rumorosamente, ticchettandosi con le dita sul viso e roteò gli occhi, pensando:

"Perché non è venuta la ‘donna’? In fondo l’invito a questa noiosa cena di gala con spettacolo era per lei". Sbuffò, allungando le gambe sotto il tavolinetto, sentendo la presentatrice sul palco annunciare:

«Ladiiies e gentlemeeeen! La vostra attenzione, per favore! State per assistere a uno spettacolo unico!». Quest’ultima indossava un vestito dai colori sgargianti: rosa, blu e lavanda, un cappello da giullare e dei libri legati alla gonna.

«Per questo spettacolo avrò bisogno di un assistente! Perciò scegliamo qualcuno dal pubblico!» tuonò. «Io, la grande maga Majilou scelgo te» disse, indicando il principe dei saiyan con un sorriso sul volto «Ho sentito dire che abbiamo il marito della famosa Bulma Briefs».

Vegeta corrugò la fronte, vedendo che lo indicava e fece una smorfia infastidita. "Non so perché, ma quella tipa mi ricorda dannatamente Majinbu con quella pelle innaturalmente rosa acceso. La farei volentieri saltare in aria".

La prestigiatrice lo spronò: «Su, non si faccia pregare. Non vorrà farci credere che la Capsule corporation non è collaborativa» e Vegeta scosse il capo, pensando: "Sia mai, la donna mi ucciderebbe". Si alzò in piedi e, ringhiando piano, si avviò verso il palco, vi salì con aria imbronciata e incrociò infastidito le braccia al petto.

Majilou estrasse dalla manica una carta su cui si trovava una spirale verde e viola, Vegeta notò che girava e lei gliela mise davanti al viso. Il principe dei saiyan si ritrovò a fissarla senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo.

«Lascia andare ogni pensiero, sono stupidi. Rilassati, mio caro» disse lei con tono conciliante.

Vegeta iniziò a fare un basso ronzio con la bocca, socchiudendo le labbra.

Nel pubblico uno borbottò: «Cosa non farebbero in quella compagnia per un po’ di pubblicità in più». Un altro gli fece eco, dicendo: «Si vede che era tutto organizzato ed erano d’accordo».

L’incantatrice gli legò alcuni nastrini al collo, ai polsi e gli mise alcuni fiocchetti tra i capelli neri a fiamma. Gli ordinò: «Sei una gallina».

«Cooo- cooo» chioccò Vegeta, muovendo il piede come a raspare il terreno. Lei proseguì: «Mi hai reso molto felice proprio ora… E quando sono felice, questo ti rende felice!» e Vegeta ricambiò con un sorriso beato sul volto.

Majilou lo spronò: «Credi di potermi rendere di nuovo felice?». «Ti renderò... così felice, Miss» rispose il saiyan con aria sognante.

«Come ti chiami?» chiese la creatura.

«Vegeta» rispose il principe, mentre lei faceva scomparire la carta e con uno schiocco di dita si faceva portare un armadio. «Ora entra lì dentro, Vegeta» ordinò Majilou.

Vegeta obbedì e Majilou lo chiuse, nel riaprirlo il pubblico vide che era vuoto e si lasciò andare a dei versi stupiti.

«Come fa?!» chiese un uomo alto e magro. Un signore calvo gridò: «Questa ragazza ha un talento pazzesco». Altri, invece, borbottarono: «Il trucco più vecchio del mondo».

***

«Grazie, grazie! Sei stato un pubblico eccezionale!» gridò Majilou di gioia. «Lo spettacolo è finito!».

Majilou entrò nel backstage e trovò Vegeta, che era apparso legato sul suo letto, ancora ipnotizzato. Lei ridacchiò e una M apparve sulla sua fronte. Si sedette accanto a lui ed iniziò a spogliarlo, senza slegarlo. Un peduncolo le apparve sulla testa e tutt’intorno dei piccoli buchi.

In una mano le apparve un blob di sostanza rosata e lasciò che penetrasse il saiyan, quest’ultimo iniziò a gemere di piacere, mentre la massa si muoveva dentro di lui.

Majilou gli accarezzò la testa, dicendogli: «Ci divertiremo insieme a fare tanti spettacoli insieme».


	9. Peluche tra i giocattoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 4. Psychic  
> Warning: abduction; non-con; abilità psichica

Peluche tra i giocattoli

Yamcha guardò Vegeta seduto sul letto, aveva l’aria assente di qualcuno intento a sonnecchiare, aveva gli occhi neri spenti e piccole spirali violette che vi giravano all’interno. Le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo, non indossava nulla e intorno a lui erano appoggiati peluche e bambole. Il principe era immobile, come gli altri giocattoli, l’espressione vacua.

Yamcha gli si avvicinò, spiegandogli: «Vedi, diventare demone ha risvegliato la mia abilità psichica latente, legata al mio ki innaturalmente potente. «Mi senti? Sei sveglio?» domandò dolcemente. «Mmnuh?» biascicò Vegeta socchiudendo un occhio.

Yamcha gli disse: «Ecco una dimostrazione, facendo librare un cuscino a mezz’aria. Come vedi è legata alla telecinesi». Vegeta, mantenendo gli occhi socchiusi, seguì col capo il movimento del cuscino, le spirali si muovevano pigramente.

Yamcha gli sorrise, «Voglio che resti concentrato sulle mie parole» ordinò.

Vegeta gemette in risposta, socchiudendo le gambe.

Il demone chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a concentrarsi. Un tenue bagliore blu iniziò a emanare dal suo corpo, e abbastanza presto, i suoi occhi si spalancarono, le sue pupille ora di un blu brillante.

«Concediti a me» ordinò il demone, Vegeta annuì lentamente, a fatica. «Va tutto bene, puppy. Sei al sicuro» lo rassicurò Yamcha.

«Al sicuro...» mormorò Vegeta, la mente sopraffatta completamente dalla forza psichica dell’altro.

«Come sempre, ascolterai qualunque cosa ti dica» rimarcò Yamcha. «Le mie parole ti danno conforto. La mia voce ti rende felice. Il tuo unico desiderio è obbedire a ogni mio capriccio, perché l'obbedienza è ciò che ti procura piacere».

«Obbedienza ... piacere ...» balbettò Vegeta, sorridendo beatamente.

«Bravo cucciolo» lo lodò Yamcha, massaggiandogli delicatamente la pancia con la mano. «Ricorda questa sensazione, puppy. Ricorda quanto è bello obbedirmi. Servi ogni mio capriccio e non vorrai mai più niente»

«S-sì, padrone... L'obbedienza è piacere» concordò la vittima, il suo corpo formicolava e la sua mente era vuota, sorrideva estasiato.

«Bravo ragazzo» concesse Yamcha e Vegeta gemette di gioia. Yamcha si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò l’interno delle cosce, chiuse gli occhi e gli prese il membro in bocca, succhiando vigorosamente.

Vegeta fece ricadere la testa in avanti, pigolando piano, muovendo il bacino su e giù, tremando per il piacere. "Tu sei un giocattolo tra i giocattoli: la mia scimmietta di peluche".


	10. Vino di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: FALLEN ANGEL - Dramatic Music Mix | Beautiful Emotional Music; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6Y8Nx5lgek.  
> DRAGON BALL Frieza /Vegeta Drunk!sex  
> Warning: Fantasy!AU; non-con; mind-control; vino incantato; drunk-sex. Mi sono rifatta un po’ agli scenari di Bloodborne.  
> Ispirata al prompt dell’ HypNovember: Day 24. Drink.

Vino di sangue

Vegeta si accomodò sul divano, guardandosi intorno: sulla parete di pietra c’era un gigantesco arazzo che mostrava delle dame intente a danzare, vestite di nero, dallo sfondo grigio e dorato, la porta di legno alle sue spalle era stata sbarrata e l’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce bianca che entrava dalla grande finestra. Spostò la sua attenzione sul sovrano del luogo: aveva la pelle pallidissima, delle orecchie da elfo acuminate, le labbra tinte di viola e dei dentini candidi e aguzzi.

Freezer lo fissava con i suoi occhi sottili, truccati di nero, dalle inquiete iridi vermiglie che brillavano di luce propria. Lo interrogò: «Quindi, se ho capito bene, la gente del vostro regno soffre di una strana malattia: perdono la ragione trasformandosi in belve assetate di sangue. Ho ragione?».

Vegeta serrò i pugni e annuì, rispondendo: «Corretto». Sul tavolinetto che lo separava dall’altro dignitario c’erano due bicchieri dai disegni fantasiosi e una brocca di cristallo colma di vino.

«So che voi siete il più alto dignitario della Chiesa della guarigione e non ho dubbi che siate pronto ad aiutarci» proseguì a spiegare, versandosene un bicchiere. Aveva un sapore dolce, con un retrogusto fruttato, sorseggiandolo si sentì più rilassato e avvertì una fitta al bassoventre.

Freezer accavallò le gambe nivee, lasciate in parte scoperte dalla gonna della lunga veste e Vegeta, bevendo un altro bicchiere, non riuscì a distogliere l’attenzione. «Voi della capitale vi siete sempre prodigati per noi e un parere esterno, scevro da pregiudizi, sarebbe in grado di aiutarci a trovare una soluzione…» disse l’abitante di Salad.

Freezer si leccò le labbra e lo guardò continuare a bere, rispondendogli: «Cosa ne avrei in cambio?».

Il ‘saladiano’ pensò: "Non mi sentivo così tranquillo da molto tempo, dai giorni felici prima della caduta del mio regno. Mi sento anche accaldato, però…". I suoi pensieri si fecero più confusi e il suo corpo fu assalito da una sensazione di intorpidimento, prese un altro sorso di vino.

«C’è qualcosa di cui avete bisogno, vossignoria?» chiese con voce strascicata.

L’elfo gl’indicò la brocca e lo spronò: «Non siate timido, avanti, bevetene ancora un po’», il suo tono era diventato mieloso.

Vegeta si sentì surriscaldato e fu scosso da ondate di piacere. Le dame dell’arazzo si erano fatte sfocate e gli sembrarono danzare, sentì delle risatine tutt’intorno a lui ed iniziò a slacciarsi la camicia.

Freezer s’indicò le gambe e gli disse: «Vieni più vicino, posso dirti cosa puoi darmi perché io ascolti la tua supplica».

Vegeta annuì, esalando: «S-sì» con aria confusa e si alzò, Freezer lo fece accomodare sulle sue gambe e gli versò un altro bicchiere. Vegeta si ritrovò a sorridere, al posto delle sue pupille ora c’erano delle piccole spirali nero pece.

«Spogliati» ordinò Freezer e Vegeta iniziò a spogliarsi, ondeggiava le gambe tenendole aperte e si poté vedere che la sua eccitazione andava aumentando. Si denudò completamente, mostrando la pelle umida di sudore, segnata da cicatrici lasciate da lunghi artigli e fauci aguzze.

"M-mi sento… strano. Abbracciato da nuovi sentimenti, forse? Non so, non ricordo i vecchi. So solo che l’affetto e la devozione per lui mi pervadono, insieme al desiderio" pensò il saladiano.

Freezer gli prese il mento e gli sollevò il mento, dicendogli: «Ora non puoi più capire cosa ti svelerò. Non è solo ubriachezza la tua. Vedi, in quel vino c’è una nuova scoperta. Il sangue ‘degli dei antichi’ può mutare in belve o cacciatori, ma in questo caso ti rende schiavo. Come ci si sente sapendo che si è perso il proprio libero arbitrio in vista di una vita dedicata a donarti anima, mente e cuore a me?».

«Ci si sente… meravigliosamente… bene» rispose Vegeta, mentre Freezer gli versava un altro bicchiere che si affrettò a bere rapidamente, sporcandosi le labbra. Bevve, bevve ancora, inebriato non riusciva a far altro.

«Vuoi servirmi, adorarmi e riverirmi, vero? Sei disposto a rinunciare alla tua vita precedente per diventare il mio fedele schiavo, giusto?» chiese Freezer, la brocca era stata completamente svuotata, ma il profumo del suo contenuto ancora invadeva l’aria.

«Sì ... più di ogni altra cosa» ammise Vegeta. «Allora, Vegeta, concediti a me» lo spronò Freezer.

«Aaahhh ... Master» gemette Vegeta, raggiungendo un orgasmo che non accennava a smettere, ma si riperpetuava stabilmente.

Freezer iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni e abbassarsi i boxer. «Faremo credere che le belve ti abbiano sbranato, giovane principe. Creeremo delle alte mura intorno a Salad e confineremo le belve nel tuo regno. Ogni abitante si trasformerà, è vero, ma non potranno infettare il mondo e finiranno per sbranarsi a vicenda.

Dimenticheremo quel luogo e lo riapriremo soltanto quando saremo sicuro che non vi è più pericolo. Poi lo ripuliremo, lo ripopoleremo e ricominceremo gli esperimenti. Se dovessero ripresentarsi problemi, ci limiteremo ad adottare la stessa tattica.

Tu, invece, rimarrai per sempre con me. Sei d’accordo?».

«Naturalmente! Sarò lieto di concederti tutto ciò che desideri, padrone!» dichiarò il saladiano, febbricitante. Non riusciva a stare fermo, dimenava il bacino voglioso con un sorriso assente sul volto.

«Bravo ragazzo» lo lodò Freezer. Si prese l’intimità in mano, già eccitata e l’accarezzò, regolò il respiro e penetrò il più giovane con un colpo secco. Lo trovò bagnato e dilatato abbastanza da potersi muovere agevolmente dentro di lui, dando delle spinte decise. Vegeta iniziò a lanciare strilli acuti di piacere, che perduravano a lungo, senza che gli mancasse il fiato. «Sembrerebbe che abbiamo raggiunto un accordo, allora» biasciò Freezer, tra i grugniti di piacere.


	11. Notte prima della battaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge 'Waltzer dei Fiori' del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 15. Ciliegio –Vita effimera  
> Fantasy!AU.

Notte prima della battaglia

Vegeta piegò il braccio e lo mise dietro la testa, affondando nel cuscino rosa. Chiuse gli occhi e un ciuffo di capelli mori gli finì davanti al viso, sfiorandogli il naso; la sua fronte spaziosa era coperta da una frangetta. Alzò e abbassò le gambe, strusciandoli contro le lenzuola di seta nera con decorazioni dorate.

La camera da letto nobiliare profumava di fiori di ciliegio, socchiuse le labbra e strinse gli occhi. "Il pensiero che questa potrebbe essere l’ultima notte, che domani lo stregone potrebbe toglierci la vita, non porta con sé il terrore, ma mi eccita.

So che non dovrei, quali sono i miei doveri, ma tutto questo mi deconcentra. Mi sento inebriato, già forse stregato" pensò. Sentì una mano dalla presa ferrea bloccargli il polso e aprì gli occhi, voltandosi.

Kakaroth lo trasse a sé, facendolo finire sul suo corpo muscoloso e il sovrano si aggrappò al suo generale. I capelli neri a cespuglio del più giovane pizzicarono la spalla del re.

Vegeta gli afferrò i fianchi e gli sussurrò all’orecchio: «Fammi bere ‘vita liquida’ dal tuo calice», il suo era un tono di comando

«Come desiderate» rispose Kakaroth, entrando dentro di lui con un colpo secco. Vegeta si arcuò, lasciando cadere a terra il lenzuolo, mentre l’altro si muoveva con furia dentro di lui. I capelli a fiamma del sovrano ondeggiavano, alla luce delle candele si tingevano di riflessi vermigli.

"La vita è effimera, ma questi momenti saranno eterni" pensò Vegeta.


End file.
